Cadilac Solitario
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: el un cantante en pleno debut, ella una chica de familia importante en Japon. un amor separado por mentiras, por su familia, una cancion..una fiesta, siempre hay una ultima oportunidad KYK


Hola a todos los lectores! Cómo están? Bueno yo estoy aquí, pero de pasada, pues estoy demorando mucho con las continuaciones de mis otras historias porque la verdad se me han venido proyectos en mente que no pude evitar no escribirlos. Por eso decidí para no hacerlos esperar mucho con capítulos y actualizaciones, hacerlos en forma de ONE shot...pero les prometo que las historias que deje pendiente vana a ser actualizadas como se mereces, ya estoy en pleno proceso de actualización.

Bueno esta historia es un songfic...y es de una banda uruguaya llamada Buitres. Estoy como decirlo, últimamente me estoy inspirando en los capítulos anteriores o en nuevas historias gracias a canciones de bandas Uruguayas..Es que este año se me ha dado por darle una oportunidad a la música de mi país, y he descubierto que hay muy buenas bandas Incluso un cantautor uruguayo ha ganado un Oscar por su canción "al otro lado del rió" en lo personal a mi no me gusta ese cantante jejeje. Pero hay bandas que se han ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón como buitres. Los conocí cuando tenia 12 años, pero nunca les preste atención hasta el año pasado, y realmente me gusta muchísimo. Por eso este fic esta basado en esta canción...se llama **Cadilac Solitario**, es una de las canciones mas conocidas del grupo, pero admito que a pesar de que esta canción me gusta bastante, el grupo tiene excelentes canciones...como carretera perdida, entre otras. Pero bueno yo les recomendaría que para este fic consiguieran la canción, no les recomiendo que utilicen el kazaa ya que he tenido muchos problemas con ese programa, pero si les recomiendo uno parecido que es el shareaza o el emule.

Bueno entonces los dejo con esta historia...espero que la disfruten.

Los saluda

Dark Shadow

La noche era magnifica. La luna reflejaba la luz recibida por el sol, haciendo al cielo oscuro mucho mas brillante y acentuando a las estrellas. Era verano y ese día se celebraba un evento muy importante en Tokio. Era el casamiento de un empresario muy importante, Nobuhiro Takeda. La fiesta prometía ser espectacular, era en el campo. Al aire libre. El lugar estaba decorado por flores, velas y lamparitas. Las mesas estaban ubicadas en forma de semicírculo, con manteles de color crema y adornos de velas y rosas salmones. Enfrente a las mesas se encontraba el escenario, también decorado con aquellas magnificas flores y velas. Todo estaba en una perfecta armonía. Los invitados disfrutaban de la exquisita comida, y de la fina champagne. Los vestidos de las mujeres eran variados, haciendo una gran gama de estilos y colores, que encajaban perfectamente con la celebración. Yo me encontraba detrás del escenario maravillado con lo que veía. Un mundo al cual yo pertenecía...un mundo al cual me había aceptado e incluso me admiraba...pero, a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre soñé...me siento tan solo.

**Cadilac Solitario.**

Recuerdo como si fuese ayer el día en que la conocí. Fue en enero, exactamente un sábado 20. Mi banda tocaba por primera vez en público, nuestro debut seria en el Akabeko. Le doy gracias a Tae por habernos ayudado. Habíamos llegado temprano para la prueba de sonido, y fue ahí cuando la conocí. Cruzando la puerta, una mujer a la cual la misma afrodita envidiaría. Aun tengo la imagen de su rostro grabado en mi memoria, aquellos ojos azules que me dejaron sin aliento. Aquella tez clara, sus labios carnosos...su cabello negro petróleo y largo caía como una cascada hasta su cintura...y su cuerpo. Por dios he mencionado su cuerpo! Ni el mismo Da Vinci hubiera creado una obra tan perfecta.

_Buenas tardes Tae_- su voz era suave y delicada. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su voz. Si habré quedado como un idiota que hasta el micrófono se me callo!

_Kaoru, me alegra verte amiga_!- sonrió tae mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla. Ese ángel tenia nombre..su nombre era Kaoru.- _pero que modales los míos, Kaoru déjame presentarte a los chicos_- interrumpía Tae mi concentración, por dios se estaban acercando! No puedo describir mis nervios, de seguro se los pueden imaginar..Pues yo realmente era un cero con las mujeres, solo había estado de novio una vez en mi vida y no había sido gracias a mis aires de galán.- _chicos, ella es mi amiga Kaoru, la prima de Misao-_ sano se presento cortésmente mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa, Aoshi la saludo con un beso en la mejilla incluso se hicieron una broma entre ambos, el nunca me había comentado lo hermosa que era la prima de Misao. Saito saludo con su sarcasmo usual mientras tiraba por su boca el humo del cigarro, estaba llegando el momento de que me presentara a mi y yo lo que mas rogaba a kami sama era no quedar como un idiota.

Pero me fue imposible.

_Y por ultimo este es Kenshin Himura_- sus ojos azules finalmente me miraron, yo no articulaba palabra absoluta, ni siquiera me salía el sonido de una miserable letra, es que mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, y al parecer ella estaba de la misma manera que yo. Pero finalmente ella logro hablar-_mucho gusto Himura_- sonrió ella mientras estrechaba mi mano, su tacto era suave, miles de pensamientos indecorosos incluidos pasaron por mi mente, me sentía un completo Hentai!- _dime solamente Kenshin, Kaoru don_o.- pude notar una mueca en su rostro, pero enseguida esa hermosa sonrisa regreso- _esta bien Kenshin, pero solo si me llamas Kaoru._

Podríamos haber hablado mas tiempo, pero como siempre Saito nos aviso que ya era hora de tocar, pues el local ya se estaba llenando, Sanozuke y Megumi se habían encargado bien de avisar que hoy tocábamos. Les ofrecimos a las chicas que se sentaran en la mesa de enfrente, mientras que nosotros tomábamos nuestras posiciones. Sanozuke se sentó en la batería. Aoshi tocaba el bajo y Saito tocaba la guitarra. Yo tocaba la guitarra y en algunas canciones la armónica, pero también era el vocalista. Y ahí comenzamos a tocar, mientras las canciones seguían, yo mientras cantaba, no podía evitar dejar de mirarla, ella estaba sonriéndome, mientras escuchaba mis canciones. Sentíamos los gritos de las demás mujeres, y a los chicos también les había agradado nuestra música, era un alivio porque los nervios que teníamos eran muchísimos. Entre aplausos nos pedían mas canciones, no podíamos evitar estar tan emocionados, a pesar de ser personas que las veíamos todos los días en la facultad, nos alegraba ver como nos pedían que siguiéramos tocando. Veíamos como Misao y Megumi cantaban todas nuestras canciones, pues ellas desde que habíamos comenzado a tocar habían sido nuestras mas fieles seguidoras. Eran un gran apoyo para una banda amateur como la nuestra.

_Queremos agradecer a Tae, sin ella no hubiéramos podido tocar hoy. Gracias Tae por darnos la oportunidad-_ dije mientras Tae se sonrojaba por los gritos de las personas diciéndoles, viva tae, sos la mejor, entre otros buenos comentarios_ nuestra ultima canción la queremos dedicar a las bellas flores de la mesa 1_- las chicas sonrieron, pues yo les había prometido dedicarles una canción, Misao me saludaba, mientras yo seguía mirando a Kaoru y extrañamente le guiñe un ojo. Digo extrañamente porque no es de mi hacer esas cosas, pero hoy me sentía un hombre muy diferente. Note como ella se sonrojo y luego me sonrió.

Finalmente nuestro espectáculo, termino, a las 5 de la mañana, aun seguíamos ayudando a Tae con la limpieza del local. Sanozuke y Megumi se habían marchado antes, pues se pusieron a discutir porque Sanozuke le había guiñado a una chica, megumi era muy celosa y siempre discutían, porque sano era realmente un seductor y no podía evitar no mirara a otras mujeres, pero a la única que el amaba y respetaba era a su kitsune, como a el le gustaba llamar. Aoshi y Saito estaban subiendo los amplificadores a la camioneta ford ranger, de Aoshi. Mientras que Misao estaba ayudando a juntar la basura con Tae. Yo estaba entretenido con el cableado ordenándolo, pero se me había hecho tremendo nudo entre al conexiones, pues sano se había encargado de conectarlas esta vez y había hecho un desorden._-te ayudo?-_ ni se imaginan el susto que recibí, pues no me lo esperaba, estaba realmente muy concentrado. Le asentí con la cabeza mientras intentaba esconder mi sonrojo entre mi cabello, pero no funcionaba-_ estoy acostumbrada a desatar nudos, porque mi hermano siempre deja los cordones enredados.-_me comento mientras yo seguía observándola, era hermosa...incluso tenia un hermano!_- me gusto mucho como cantaste Kenshin-_me dijo mientras escondía su mirada en el nudo, y yo pude ver sus mejillas sonrojarse.

_Me alegra que te guste-_ saber que a ella le había gustado, era mejor que un millón de fans en el mundo. Y bueno, a partir de ese día la química entre nosotros fue creciendo, y empezamos a ser amigos, estábamos siempre juntos y charlábamos de todo, hablábamos de cualquier tema sin tabúes, bueno había un tema en especial que yo nunca lo había hablado y era lo que sentía por ella. Porque cada día que pasaba, lo que sentía por ella crecía dentro de mi, hasta que finalmente me había dado cuenta de la verdad. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no sabia como decírselo. Yo sentía que ella estaba muy por encima de mi, ella era de familia muy importante y yo era un simple muchacho, que trabajaba para pagar sus estudios y que tenia como sueño el ser cantante. Algo que sus padres nunca aceptaron de mi, pero a pesar de todo ella acepto mi amistad, ante los desprecios de sus padres ante mi persona. Mi kaoru era tan luchadora..No le importaba nada en absoluto.

Paso un año desde aquel día, y nuestra relación era mas estrecha. Pero yo aun no tenia el valor para decirle que la amaba. Es que ella era tan pura y yo un indigno. No se con exactitud cuando empecé a enamorarme de ella, me cautivo su belleza desde el primer día, pero realmente no me doy cuenta el momento exacto en el cual descubrí que la amaba. Pero eso no importaba, la amaba y eso era lo que contaba. Ella me apoyo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Estuvo conmigo cuando perdí a mi madre, estuvo cada noche a mi lado cuando yo necesitaba desahogarme y también estuvo conmigo cuando sentí que el mundo se me iba de las manos.

Estuvo cada tarde visitándome al hospital, después de mi accidente. Yo estaba inconsciente en aquella cama, pero podía sentir su presencia, quería despertar y verla, decirle que la amaba, pero no podía. Me sentía impotente, ella lloraba teniendo mis manos frías entre las suyas y yo sin poder abrir siquiera mis ojos. Podía sentir cuando se rehusaba a dejarme cuando mis amigos le decían que ellos se quedarían conmigo y ella siempre les respondía lo mismo. quería estar cuando yo despertara...

Y cuando finalmente lo hice, ella estaba ahí, sonriéndome como siempre lo había hecho. También estuvo conmigo cuando me entere de que me había fracturado el fémur. Cuando vi mi pierna rodeada de fierros, inerte. Y ella estuvo ahí, cada uno de los días, soportando mis gritos de dolor, dándome ánimos a seguir, cuando yo en realidad lo que mas quería era morirme ahí mismo.

_Kaoru-_ ella estaba leyéndome un libro, mientras estaba yo recostado en aquella cama, estuve un año postrado ahí, entre operaciones y fisoterapias. El choque con la moto casi me hace perder la pierna, pero ahora no podía moverla.- _quiero que todo esto acabe.-_le susurre. Ella se levanto y se acerco hacia la cama y sostuvo mi mano.

_Kenshin todo saldrá bien, el doctor dijo que en un mes podrías empezar la fisoterapia y que en unos meses podrás caminar_- me sonrió.

E_stoy cansado kaoru, estoy cansado de ilusionarme y saber que no podré caminar, que seré un rengo para siempre_- le dije sin vacilar.- _quiero que termine todo, quiero que termine este dolor_- note como ella comenzaba a llorar. Realmente en ese momento mi mente solo pensaba en descansar, el dolor físico y emocional eran demasiados.

_No digas eso Ken, no puedes dejarme, no ahora_...- se aferró a mi pecho y podía sentir el contacto tibio de sus lagrimas a través de la sabanas_- no quiero que me dejes Kenshin, no vos no!_

_Kaoru tu nunca estarás sola_- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza_- pero no quiero ser mas una carga para ti, y para los demás...hace un año que estoy en esta cama! Y están perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso por mi._

_Vos nunca serás una carga para nosotros, tus amigos te adoran y yo..Yo...-_ se seco sus lagrimas, pero enseguida comenzaban nuevas a brotar por su rostro-_ yo te necesito._

_Kaoru-_ susurre, mientras levantaba su rostro y la acercaba mas a mi.-_ a que te referís con eso?_- le pregunte sin poder evitar la emoción de saberlo-_ será que...que..._

_Que te amo Ken, te amo-_ me dijo sin ninguna duda. Sus ojos brillaban, esperando mi respuesta. Comencé a llorar, llore como nunca lo había echo, ella me abrazo y lloro también conmigo. Hasta que finalmente hice lo que siempre quise hacer. La bese, fue un poco torpe ese beso, pues yo no paraba de temblar, además la posición en que nos encontrábamos no favorecía. Pero, ese beso...fue el mas importante de mi vida.

Ella me dio las esperanzas para seguir, desde ese día el dolor físico no me importaba, solo quería mejorar por ella. Para poder realizan mi vida junto a ella.

Después de seis meses de fisoterapias, pude comenzar a caminar con bastón. Pero por lo menos caminaba, me habían dado el alta y ella estaba ahí esperándome. Por dios se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosa. Me ayudo con mis cosas y nos fuimos a mí departamento. Cuando entre encontré todo perfectamente arreglado. Mi bella flor se había encargado de cuidarlo. La amaba tanto y aun lo hago.

Kenshin sal de tu estúpida burbuja y ayúdame con los amplificadores- me gire, saito estaba ahí con su cara seria. Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia el. Cuando íbamos hacia la camioneta, vi un camino echo con pétalos de rosas, donde los recién casados harían su entrada principal. No pude evitar sentirme nostálgico

Pude notar un camino de pétalos de rosa que iban desde la puerta hasta mi habitación. Kaoru con una bella sonrisa en los labios me tomo de la mano y me hizo seguir el camino. Cuando cruce la puerta de mi habitación me quede extasiado. En la cama habían también pétalos de rosas y velas alrededor dando una luz tenue al cuarto. Ella lo había preparado todo...

_Bienvenido a casa Kenshin_- me susurro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y me atraía hacia ella.- _quiero que seas el primero y el único._- me susurro mientras me besaba.

No puedo describir lo que sentí esa noche. Esa noche le demostré cuanto la amaba y ella me demostró que ella me pertenecía, y yo se lo agradecí de la única manera que podía hacerlo. Era la primera vez que ella hacia el amor y también la mía...

Ella fue la primer mujer que ame y la única...pero ahora no esta...y me siento tan vació.

_Himura_- la voz de Saito me trajo a tierra de nuevo.- _otra vez en las nubes? Por favor tenemos que dar una presentación, vas a hacerle eso a Nobuhiro?_

_Lo siento Saito, no se que me pasa, últimamente estoy pensando mucho en el pasado._

_Vamos Saito, déjalo, sabes que Kenshin ha estado un poco mal últimamente-_ no se cuando Aoshi se apareció delante de nosotros, pero le agradecía su intervención.

_Si porque no deja de pensar en el pasado, la nostalgia es solo para los cobardes Himura, acato lo eres?-_me dijo Saito mientras empezaba a caminar con un amplificados hacia el escenario.

Tiene razón soy un cobarde, un idiota que toco el cielo con las manos y lo perdió.

Todo era como un sueño, pero finalmente despertamos. Sus padres pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro y la mandaron a un internado. Habíamos hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, pero no nos sirvió de nada. Empezamos a hablar todas las noches, ella llamaba a escondidas a mi casa y hablábamos por horas. Yo estaba trabajando duro para poder ser alguien digno como decía su padre y mi carrera estaba comenzando a surgir. Un año paso y ella salía del internado, cuando un escándalo nos separo.

En una revista de chismes había salido mi foto con una muchacha, que ni siquiera la conozco, en una situación comprometedora. Yo esa noche lo único que había recordado era que teníamos un recital y que luego de terminarlo fuimos a festejar a un bar. Ahí la mesera me ofreció como regalo de la casa un martín. Después no me acordaba mas nada y cuando me desperté había una mujer desnuda en mi cama.

Trate de explicarle a mi flor todo lo sucedido, pero ella no me creyó. Sabia que era una obra de su familia, ellos lo que mas querían era separarnos y así lo lograron. Kaoru se marcho, se fue y hace dos años que no se nada de ella...

Y que ha pasado con mi vida, pues después de ella no quise estar con nadie mas serio, después de los recitales me emborrachaba y a veces me iba con alguna mujer, las prefería rubias, porque las morochas me hacían recordar a ella.

Mi carrera dio un vuelco y mi banda se hizo famosa, ahora todos los que me despreciaban me admiraban. Lo tenia todo, Menos a Kaoru.

Estábamos subiendo ya al escenario para comenzar a tocar, cuando Aoshi me toco la espalda y me hizo levantar la mirada. Y ahí la vi, después de dos años..Ahí estaba mi ángel. Con un vestido celeste, cu cabello suelto y su sonrisa perfecta. sentía mi corazón latir por hora, sentía como quería escapar de mi cuerpo y correr hacia su dueña.

_Vamos ken, tenemos que demostrarles a todos lo que eres ahora-_ me susurro Aoshi, mi gran amigo junto a Sano ellos fueron testigos de toda mi historia. No podía evitar dejar de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa, pude notar que estaban sus padres con ella y un joven que la abrazaba. Sentí que me hervía la sangre..

_Es hora de tocar,_- dijo Sano mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Entonces me decidí y les indique que canción debíamos tocar, la perfecta para esta noche, una de nuestras nuevas canciones y ellos, tendrían el placer de ser los primeros en escucharlas.

La música comenzó a tocar, realmente yo no podía prestarle atención pues todos me saludaban, había vuelto de Inglaterra solo para el casamiento de mi amiga con Nobuhiro. Estaba junto a Tomas, mi pareja. Cuando empezaron los acordes de una guitarra y una voz que me dejo helada.

**Siempre quise ir a L.A. **

**dejar un día esta ciudad,**

**Cruzar el mar en tu compañía.**

**Pero ya hace tiempo que me has dejado,**

**y probablemente me habrás olvidado.**

**No se se aventuras correré sin ti.**

Me gire hacia el escenario y no pude evitar verlo, el estaba ahí...sentía como mi pecho me dolía. El me miraba mientras cantaba, por dios se veía endemoniadamente hermoso.. esa canción..por dios esa canción..era para mi!

**Y ahora estoy aquí sentado**

**en un viejo Cadillac de segunda mano **

**junto al Mervelle, a mis pies mi ciudad **

**y hace un momento que me ha dejado, **

**aquí en la ladera del Tibidabo, **

**la ultima rubia que vino a probar **

**el asiento de atrás.**

Finalmente la canción que había compuesto para ella, una de las tantas que hice para ella, se la estaba cantando...no se porque al hacerlo mi voz parecía con enojo o reproche...podía ver como ella me miraba a los ojos, trayéndome miles de recuerdos de aquella Kaoru de 17 años...

**Quizás el Martini me ha hecho recordar,**

**nena, por que no volviste a llamar? **

**Creí que podía olvidarte sin mas**

**y ahora ratos, ya ves. **

veía como ese hombre le hablaba y ella no le prestaba atención, este era nuestro momento. Mío y de ella. La gente aplaudía y gritaba eufóricamente, pero a mi no me importaba, yo seguía cantando y tocaba la guitarra como nunca lo hice. Sanozuke estaba emocionado por la respuesta de la gente...y ahosi me miraba serio mientras me acompañaba con el coro

**Y al irse la rubia me he sentido extraño, **

**me he quedado solo, fumando un cigarro,**

**quizás he pensado, nostalgia de ti,**

_así que este es el tonto del cual me hablo tu padre_- me gire a ver a Tomas sorprendida- _a que te refieres_?

_Si, tu padre me hablo de un fracasado del cual te enamoraste, y tiene razón._ – se rió el- _menos mal que tu padre lo saco del camino_- paro enseguida, se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata y muy adentro.

Acaso? Ahora entendía todo...Kenshin no era así...- _adiós Tomas_ - fue lo único que me limite a decirle, mientras me dirigía a atrás del escenario.

**y desde esta curva donde estoy parado**

**me he sorprendido mirando a tu barrio,**

**y me han atrapado luces de tu ciudad.**

Vi como ella se alejaba de ese hombre, quise seguirla con la mirada, pero en un descuido se marcho. Me sentí realmente mal, sentí como ella huía de mi...seguí tocando, aunque mis ganas eran de irme de ahí.

**El amanecer me sorprenderá dormido,**

**borracho en el Cadillac,**

**bajo las palmeras dulce y solitario.**

**Y dice la gente que ahora eres formal,**

**y yo aquí borracho en el Cadillac,**

**bajo las palmeras dulce y solitario,**

**y no estas tu, y no estas tu y no estas tu...**

**El amanecer me sorprenderá dormido,**

**borracho en el Cadillac,**

**bajo las palmeras dulce y solitario.**

Finalmente nuestra presentación había terminado y durante el resto de las demás canciones, no la encontré. Triste baje del escenario, baje de ultimo, con la cabeza gacha.

_Kenshin_

Levante la mirada y ahí estaba. Ella corrió a abrazarme- _perdóname, perdóname por no haberte creído! Ahora se todo..._ me decía mientras lloraba, yo la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba tan emocionado de sentirla entre mis brazos y de hundir mi cara sobre su cabello.-_ yo sabia que ibas a saber la verdad mi amor_

_perdóname amor-_volvía a decirme mientras seguía abrazándome._-ni te imaginas por todas las cosas que he pasado Kaoru._

_Ya lo se, me lo dijiste en el escenario..._- levante su rostro y seque sus lagrimas-_ te amo Kaoru._

_Kenshin...te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo-_ sin mas que decir, la bese, simplemente así fue.-_ ven amor, vayamos a casa...te ha estado esperando._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
